


Unexpected Love

by Ploum



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Humor, M/M, Quiproquos, Rumors, Supposed Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: A force de voir Raphael et Michael traîner ensemble (bien malgré le second), anges et même démons se sont mis à penser que Michael et Raphaël sont en couple. Et les moins au courant de cela semblent être les principaux concernés eux-mêmes...De l'univers de Modocanis
Relationships: Lucifer/Michael, Michael & Raphael, Raphael/Asmodeus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Obscur Echange





	Unexpected Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/gifts), [Modocanis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modocanis/gifts).



> Crédits : L'univers d'Au Paradis, rien de nouveau appartient à Modocanis. Cet OS a été écrit en réponse à un défi posté par Calimera / calimera62 au sein de la communauté Obscur-échange sur Live Journal, session 2020.  
> Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient de ce fait.

Cette journée aurait pu être des plus normales. Raphael et Michael s’étaient retrouvés à trainer ensemble par la force des choses et Michael espérait bien partir de son côté à présent, comme toujours. Cependant, alors qu’ils étaient sur le point de se séparer, ils les aperçurent. _Encore_. Ces regards posés sur eux, visibles chaque fois que les deux anges se côtoyaient, et ce depuis quelques semaines. Au début, cela les avait interpellés mais ils n’y avaient pas prêté davantage attention ; plus le temps passait, plus ces attitudes incompréhensibles suscitaient leur mécontentement – celui de Michael, surtout. Le pire venait ensuite sous la forme de murmures dans leur dos, que le silence remplaçait lorsqu’ils se retournaient.

Et cela durait depuis des semaines !

De fait, si Michael les avait ignorés jusque-là – sous l’injonction de Raphael, qui ne voulait pas créer d’histoire –, il était tenté de régler le problème une bonne fois pour toutes et à sa façon. C’en devenait plus irritant qu’intriguant.

– C’est quoi leur foutu problème, à la fin ? grogna Michael en même temps qu’il donnait un coup de coude à Raphael pour qu’il le lâchât.

Il ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle son compagnon l’avait retenu ; ils auraient sans doute fini par savoir ce que les autres avaient, de cette façon. Ou du moins, il leur aurait fait passer l’envie de continuer. Il avait déjà interrogé Raphael à ce sujet mais ce dernier était tout aussi ignorant que lui. Sa tendance à s’isoler pour se garantir une certaine tranquillité avait ses inconvénients.

Et personne ne semblait pressé de les mettre au courant de ce qu’il en était, bien au contraire. Tous préféraient leurs petites cachotteries.

– Laisse tomber, Michael, soupira-t-il, déjà lassé par cette histoire. Si c’était réellement important, Uriel nous aurait déjà bassinés avec.

Or, ce dernier s’était contenté de les harceler pour ses habituelles réunions et les tâches qu’ils n’effectuaient pas, selon ses dires, mais rien de plus.

Michael grogna et Raphael loucha sur le manche de l’arme qu’il venait d’empoigner.

– Il n’empêche –

– Oh oh OH ! Toujours ensemble, à ce qu’on peut voir ! Comme c’est adorable !

Les deux anges levèrent la tête et virent Cupidon accompagné de son cortège de chérubins qui gloussaient derrière lui. Aucun d’eux n’apprécia le sous-entendu, même s’ils ne le comprenaient pas. Raphael se contenta de croiser les bras alors que Michael sortait son épée de son fourreau. Les chérubins se mirent à leur envoyer des baisers imaginaires avant de pouffer ou à faire semblant de bécoter un partenaire invisible, tout en leur lançant autant de vœux de félicité que de confettis ou de pétales de fleurs sortis de nulle part. Michael ne tarda pas à foncer dans le tas, déterminé à leur faire passer l’envie de se moquer d’eux et de le qualifier d’adorable. Action prévisible ; les chérubins se dispersèrent dans des rires, ce qui lui compliqua la tâche. Raphael soupira. Comme toujours, ils étaient survoltés et ils venaient d’en faire les frais… Mais pourquoi cette réflexion sur eux ?

Il écarta rapidement cette pensée. Après tout il s’agissait des chérubins, il ne fallait pas chercher bien loin.

– Bah. Et si je me trouvais plutôt dans un coin tranquille ?

Il abandonna Michael, toujours occupé à sa vindicte vengeresse à l’efficacité douteuse – si quelques couinements douloureux furent audibles, l’hilarité générale les couvrait aisément. L’anecdote était déjà de l’histoire ancienne dans l’esprit de l’Archange lorsqu’il se trouva un coin où se poser, loin de tous ces perturbateurs.

**

– Proches comme vous êtes, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué pour toi, tu dois déjà savoir où il se trouve !

_Proches comme nous sommes ?_ Las, Raphael croisa les bras. L’empressement d’Uriel l’épuisait, sans compter qu’il exagérait un peu. Pour quelle raison absurde saurait-il plus qu’un autre où se trouvait Michael ? Il songea qu’encore une fois, Uriel tentait de se décharger sur lui des tâches qu’il jugeait ingrates – ou risquées pour lui – ; et ça venait ensuite pleurer sur eux parce qu’ils ne faisaient pas leur job ! Et puis, le souci qu’était censé gérer Michael – ce qu’il ne faisait pas, puisqu’il s’était barré – ne le concernait pas le moins du monde, alors pourquoi devrait-il se fatiguer pour cela ? Il n’était pas son laquais !

– Je ne suis pas dans sa tête ! protesta-t-il distraitement alors qu’il ajoutait un numéro dans une case du sudoku sur lequel il planchait depuis près d’une heure.

Il hésita un instant, le stylo levé. Il n’était pas tout à fait assuré de son initiative ; avec les bavardages d’Uriel, il craignait de s’être trompé. Il voulut vérifier mais son collègue, tenaillé par l’angoisse, continuait de s’agiter devant lui et gênait son champ de vision. Même s’il s’efforçait de se concentrer sur le carnet de feuilles, sa vue l’en détournait. Il se sentit plus las encore. Ne finirait-il donc jamais cette grille ?

– C’est tout comme !

Cette réplique acheva de le détourner de son jeu. Il leva la tête, les sourcils froncés.

– Pourquoi ‘C’est tout comme’ ? fit-il, interloqué.

Uriel ne sembla pas l’entendre et continua d’insister, s’épanchant sur la nécessité du retour plus que rapide de Michael – d’où la prétendue nécessité de son intervention. Irrité, Raphael se frotta les tempes avant de céder. Il perdrait plus de temps à refuser qu’à réaliser sa demande ridicule. Sa voix stridente l’agaçait et de toute façon, son jeu était fichu tant qu’Uriel restait dans les parages, sa concentration partie.

– Bon, bon, puisque tu insistes…

En se redressant, il se fit la réflexion qu’il devrait changer de coin car l’autre ange le retrouvait un peu trop facilement à son goût, ces derniers temps. Quelle galère…

Il ne tarda pas à s’envoler, avec l’espoir d’en finir au plus vite. _Et où suis-je supposé le retrouver, moi ?_ songea-t-il alors qu’il gagnait les portes du Paradis. Sitôt passées, il rejoignit la Terre sans être davantage inspiré pour la réponse. Il n’avait plus qu’à chercher un coin éventuel où se trouverait un dragon ou un démon ; s’il y avait des témoins de lutte, la probabilité que Michael fût impliqué là-dedans serait forte.

Il repéra un groupe de démons près d’une grande ville en Californie et conforta son hypothèse en se rendant sur place : il retrouva Michael aux prises avec trois démons. Du menu fretin, deux autres étaient déjà au sol. Ce dernier paraissait s’ennuyer en les massacrant. Raphael eut à peine le temps de se poser que l’autre ange planta son épée dans le corps de sa dernière victime, tous ayant été vaincus. Il grommela, mécontent.

– Ils sont nuls. Sérieusement, Lucifer fout quoi pour avoir de tels incompétents ? Ce n’est même pas amusant !

– Ce n’est pas censé être amusant, grogna l’une de ses victimes.

La suite de ses plaintes se réduisit à des borborygmes inintelligibles à cause de son visage écrasé contre le sol par un large pied. Michael ne releva pas le commentaire et rangea son épée, maussade. Raphael accorda à peine un coup d’œil au démon avant d’interpeller son collègue :

– Bien, je vois que tu as terminé ici –

– T’étais là, toi ?

Michael pivota la tête vers lui à ces mots ; il venait à peine de noter sa présence. Raphael ne chercha pas à tergiverser sur ce sujet. Déjà, l’autre se détournait de lui pour réfléchir à ses prochaines activités, ce qui ne l’arrangeait pas.

– Uriel m’a demandé de venir te chercher. Apparemment il y a un souci qui –

– En quoi ça me concerne ?

_Parce que tu es un Archange ?_ Et que son job ne consistait pas seulement à bastonner les quelques dragons et démons qui osaient encore montrer le bout de leur nez malgré des siècles de massacre – à croire qu’ils étaient masochistes – mais aussi et surtout à gérer les anges et à s’occuper des éventuels problèmes qu’ils rencontreraient. Surtout qu’il était censé en être le Prince. 

Raphael n’eut aucune volonté à lui expliquer tout cela – Uriel s’en chargerait bien tout seul, comme souvent. Lui devait juste trouver un moyen de le ramener au Paradis. Au-delà, ce ne serait plus son problème.

– Parce que ça fait partie de ton job, il parait. Tu viens ? Tu as l’air d’avoir fini ici, et je ne pense pas que cela te prendra si longtemps que cela une fois sur place.

_Surtout si tu traites ledit problème comme à ton habitude_. Michael savait dissuader ses subordonnés de le contacter et les inciter à se gérer tous seuls. En bien ou en mal, Michael ne cherchait même pas à savoir. Seul Uriel affectionnait la paperasse, lui ne voulait même pas en entendre parler.

Le corps raidi et le regard glacial, Michael réfléchit un instant et Raphael crut qu’il allait refuser – avant ou après lui avoir arraché la tête. Finalement, il renifla avec dédain, ce qui eut valeur d’acquiescement. Il déploya ses ailes.

– Juste cinq minutes, histoire de pousser un peu ces incompétents.

_Tu ne sais même pas de quoi il s’agit_. Raphael préféra ne rien dire, heureux qu’il eût cédé si facilement. Sans doute parce qu’il n’avait encore rien en tête sur ce qu’il ferait ensuite… Quelle chance.

Un ricanement étouffé les interrompit dans leur élan.

– Oh, il obéit à son chéri, c’est trop chou !

Les deux anges se figèrent, les yeux écarquillés, avant de se tourner vers le démon qui avait eu l’audace de proférer un tel mot. Son _chéri_ ? Mais d’où sortait-il une chose pareille ? Son ton ironique, presque moqueur, ne leur avait pas non plus échappé, ni les rires qui avaient suivi. Raphael voulut le questionner mais n’en eut pas le temps ; Michael s’était déjà précipité vers lui, l’épée au clair, pour le réduire en bouillie. Il grimaça avant de se tourner vers les autres démons. A plat ventre, agonisants, ils se forçaient à rester muets, priant quelque chose pour que Michael partît sans attendre – peut-être les croirait-il morts, ainsi ? Raphael fit la moue. Autant pour la réponse qu’ils n’auraient jamais.

Son affaire terminée, Michael prit son envol et il le suivit, dépité.

– Tu aurais pu attendre un peu qu’il s’explique, lui reprocha-t-il.

– Qu’il explique quoi ? Il a dit une ânerie, je lui ai fait passer l’envie de continuer !

_T’as fait plus que lui passer l’envie_.

– On aurait peut-être pu savoir ce qu’ils ont tous, ces temps-ci…, rétorqua-t-il après un soupir. Avoue que son insinuation était bizarre !

– Parce que tu fais le lien avec quoi ?

Raphael décida d’abandonner, estimant que cela n’avait plus d’importance.

**

Lorsque Lucifer pénétra dans la salle d’audience, ce jour-là, il désira aussitôt faire demi-tour. Il avait mal dormi et à son réveil, il avait eu la mauvaise surprise de découvrir un Asmodée couché près de lui. Ce dernier avait justifié sa présence par une fuite dans la toiture de ses appartements pour cause d’il-ne-savait-pas-trop quoi– il n’avait pas fait l’effort de l’écouter, et puis pourquoi venir dans son palais et pire, dans son _lit_ ? Ce n’était pas son problème s’il finissait trempé ou autre chose ! Alors qu’il avait tenté de le jeter hors de sa chambre, Adramelech était apparu pour le harceler au sujet de l’audience du jour parce qu’il allait être en retard, qu’il avait une mine épouvantable et que sa garde-robe était à l’image de sa tête. Ce dernier ne ratait jamais une occasion pour critiquer ses vêtements qu’il gardait et que le démon détestait.

Il y avait des jours, comme ça, où il valait mieux ne pas se lever.

Il en fut plus convaincu encore lorsqu’il prit place sur son trône avec un soupir, après avoir poussé les quelques démons qui en encombraient le chemin, vautrés sur les marches du piédestal. Asmodée l’avait suivi, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres. Parmi les gêneurs, il y en eut qui se décalèrent à peine et poursuivirent leur conversation comme si de rien n’était. Lucifer la jugea d’abord inintéressante par défaut, mais lui comme Asmodée y tendirent l’oreille lorsque les noms de Michael et de Raphael furent prononcés. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux, leurs sourires perdus et les mines défaites, lorsqu’ils comprirent de quoi il était question. Ils évoquaient une scène qui serait une preuve supplémentaire que Michael et Raphael formaient un couple !

Leurs visages s’assombrirent aussitôt. La nouvelle ne les ravissait pas le moins du monde. Cependant, dans le même temps, elle les laissait un peu perplexes. Michael et Raphael, ensemble ? Certes, ils trainaient parfois tous les deux mais de là à former un couple ? Ni Lucifer ni Asmodée n’avait souvenir d’un début de romance au sein du duo du temps où ils étaient au Paradis. Néanmoins, du temps était passé depuis, alors cela ne voulait strictement rien dire…

L’audience fut oblitérée de l’esprit du roi des démons qui, pétri de jalousie, voulut en avoir le cœur net.

– C’est quoi cette histoire ?

Les démons sursautèrent et se tournèrent brusquement vers lui, surpris par sa voix tonnante. Ils frissonnèrent à la vue de sa mine sombre voire dangereuse ainsi qu’à ses yeux plissés qui les fixaient avec insistance, les confortant dans l’idée qu’il s’adressait bien à eux. Son attitude les incita autant à répondre rapidement qu’à rester prudents dans leurs propos. Ils s’entreregardèrent, hésitants. Que dire qui leur éviterait une mort plus ou moins douloureuse ? Lucifer semblait d’humeur à les massacrer avec lenteur et délectation.

L’un d’eux, après avoir dégluti difficilement, prit la parole et expliqua, dans ses grandes lignes, la rumeur qui circulait depuis plusieurs semaines au sujet des deux anges et du couple qu’ils formeraient. A la vue de la colère croissante de leur seigneur, ils s’empressèrent d’ajouter que ce n’était pas de leur fait ! Car la rumeur serait d’abord née au Paradis avant de se propager dans une large partie des Enfers, amplifiée par quelques témoignages qui tendraient à la confirmer.

Lucifer bondit hors de son trône en un éclair et l’un des subalternes bavards fut soulevé au-dessus du sol, sa gorge empoignée comme s’il n’était qu’un fétu de paille. Il glapit, effrayé. Lucifer n’eut pas à le presser pour apprendre les détails de la scène dont il avait été question. Michael avait massacré des démons – pour changer –, Raphael était venu le chercher et Michael avait fait mine d’obtempérer… puis un des démons vaincus s’était moqué en disant que c’était ‘mignon’ de le voir céder de la sorte à son prétendu amant et Michael l’avait achevé en signe de représailles. Détail important que Lucifer obtint en insistant un peu plus : les deux concernés avaient paru perplexes et indignés par la remarque. Lucifer haussa un sourcil, dubitatif, et finit par lâcher le démon qui retomba au sol, haletant et la main sur la gorge, s’efforçant de calmer sa respiration laborieuse. Il se détourna de lui avec dédain et retourna s’asseoir. Asmodée, près de lui, fit la moue mais ne dit rien. Tous deux étaient venus à la même conclusion : le pseudo-couple n’avait pas l’air plus au courant qu’eux de leur romance autant inattendue que fictive. Lucifer renâcla, agacé, et posa sa tête sur sa main accoudée. Encore une rumeur stupide qui circulait, comme les gens aimaient le faire. _Bande d’imbéciles_. Que les siens le fissent ne l’étonnait pas, mais où allait-on si même les anges s’y mettaient ? Quoique, les connaissant, il n’était pas si surpris, en vérité.

Il n’aurait plus qu’à faire le ménage chez lui pour bien faire comprendre à ses sujets que si, d’ordinaire, ce genre de choses ne l’intéressait pas, il était dans leur intérêt de cesser de répandre cette rumeur-ci dans un délai très court.

Il soupira. Cette journée démarrait à peine et l’épuisait déjà.

– Alors, à qui le tour ?

Vraiment, il aurait mieux fait de rester couché.

**

Arrivés au Paradis, Raphael et Michael eurent la mauvaise surprise d’être réceptionnés par un Uriel mécontent peu après avoir passé les grilles. Michael eut à peine le temps de grimacer à sa vue qu’Uriel lâcha d’un ton cynique :

– Eh bien, vous n’étiez pas pressés !

Raphael haussa un sourcil, agacé. Comme s’il l’avait fait exprès ! Il n’avait rien demandé à la base, c’était Uriel qui était venu le chercher. Quel ingrat.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Raphael, un air pincé sur le visage.

– Je t’avais demandé de le ramener le plus vite possible, vous pouviez… _prendre du bon temps_ plus tard.

– Prendre du bon temps ? répéta Raphael, hébété.

Raphael n’était en rien un ange innocent. Michael ne l’était pas non plus mais il ne perçut pas la mince subtilité de ses propos ; il sut seulement qu’ils ne lui plurent pas. Quant à Raphael, il avait peur de comprendre. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit et plus elle grandissait, plus il avait du mal à s’en défaire.

Gabriel apparut alors par le plus grand des hasards, occupé à chercher une balle qu’il avait perdue et qu’il oublia à leur vue. Raphael se sentit déprimé alors qu’il les saluait avec entrain.

— Vous étiez sortis ensemble, tous les deux ?

Il fronça les sourcils pendant qu’Uriel plissait les yeux, fâché. Non, en vérité, il était agacé. Il explosa.

– Ok, c’est quoi votre problème avec nous, à la fin ? Entre toi, qui nous parles de sortir du Paradis ensemble – mais pour faire quoi, sérieux ? On n’a même pas les mêmes centres d’intérêt !

Entre la baston avec des démons et des dragons et l’art de la farniente, il y avait un sacré fossé.

— … et toi, de prendre du bon temps alors que je ne vois même pas ce que nous aurions fait ensemble – au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué, je l’ai ramené dès que je l’ai pu !

Et il n’avait pas été si long, si ? Uriel roula des yeux en réponse avant de jauger la paire d’un air réprobateur.

– Tout le monde sait pour vous, pas la peine d’essayer de nous le cacher ! Vous êtes transparents !

– Pour nous ? répétèrent les deux concernés en chœur.

Alors que Michael baignait dans la confusion, d’où grandissait une colère sourde qui menaçait d’éclater sur Uriel et ses insinuations douteuses, Raphael se figea avec le sentiment qu’un vent glacial venait de le traverser. Il pâlit. L’affirmation d’Uriel sonnait comme une confirmation à ses oreilles, mais il restait perplexe. C’était si incroyable… pire encore de la part de leur collègue psychorigide. Une telle allégation de sa part était aussi probable que le fait qu’il se mît au naturisme ou qu’il prît des vacances !

– Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous formez un couple très mignon ! intervint Gabriel avec enthousiasme, les mains jointes, dans le but de le rassurer.

Le couple très mignon se figea tandis qu’Uriel croisait les bras, le visage sombre. Raphael crut s’évanouir. Ainsi, il ne s’était pas trompé ; Uriel croyait qu’ils formaient un couple et qu’ils avaient perdu du temps pour… pour… Raphael refusa d’y penser. Comme s’il avait un jour songé à faire une chose pareille avec Michael, non mais quelle idée !

Puis il se remémora les événements passés. Mais alors, le comportement de leurs pairs ces dernières semaines, la moquerie peu subtile du démon un peu plus tôt… était-ce cela aussi ? Uriel n’était donc pas le seul à penser ainsi, il y avait toute une rumeur qui circulait à leur sujet ! Mais quel imbécile était à l’origine d’une chose pareille ?

Alors que Raphael continuait de digérer sa découverte et hésitait sur la façon de réagir, Michael, lui, venait d’atteindre les limites de sa patience.

– Tu viens de nous traiter de… _couple_ ?

Il sortit son épée, menaçant.

– Qui a sorti cette absurdité ?

Sa question et la froideur de son ton suscitèrent la perplexité de leurs deux collègues.

– Quoi, vous n’êtes pas ensemble ? fit Gabriel d’une petite voix.

– Bien sûr que non ! Je ne vois pas d’où vous sortez une chose pareille !

L’ange lâcha un petit couinement déçu.

– Vous n’êtes vraiment pas en couple ? insista Uriel, stupéfait.

Ce fut la question de trop. Sans un mot de plus, Uriel eut droit à un uppercut qui le renversa au sol, parfaitement évanoui. Raphael se pencha vers lui, dépité par la tournure des événements, alors que Gabriel restait immobile, un peu perdu. Michael déploya ensuite ses ailes et s’envola, son épée toujours en main. Raphael tenta de le retenir.

– Que comptes-tu faire ?

Michael se retourna pour le fusiller du regard.

– Mettre un terme à ces imbécillités.

– Et comment ? En frappant tous les anges et saints du Paradis ?

Michael ne répondit pas et partit. Bientôt, des échos de coups et des cris leur parvinrent et l’informèrent qu’il n’avait pas eu tort de craindre la suite. Il soupira avant d’hausser les épaules. Ce n’était pas son problème et cela leur apprendrait à répandre des rumeurs aussi loufoques. La réaction de Michael était tellement prévisible !

Il laissa Uriel inconscient aux bons soins – ou pas – de Gabriel et partit de son côté. Il avait fait sa part ; si Michael ne faisait pas son job, ce n’était pas de sa faute. De toute façon, il y aurait bien quelqu’un pour l’arrêter à un moment ou à un autre…

Bref, le plus important : où se caler pour être sûr d’avoir la paix en attendant que l’orage passât ?


End file.
